


The Weather Outside Is Frightful (So Are You)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward first meeting, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, Snowball Fight, Winter, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chairman Meow?"</p>
<p>"His cat."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>(from a tumblr prompt post) "I threw a snowball at my friend but accidentally hit you instead holy shit I am so sorry I didn't mea- WAIT STOP TRYING TO SHOVE SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT AS PAYBACK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside Is Frightful (So Are You)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I automatically thought of Clary and Jace so here you go

Isabelle stared at her phone as she walked, the crisp winter air nipping at her cheeks and turning them red. She hated the winter, she hated the cold, and most of all, she hated the fact that winter coats and winter fashion in general was so freaking bulky. It was really harshing her mood, just like the fact that she currently couldn't send this stupid text to Jace because her fingers were frozen, thus preventing her from tapping the keys properly.

The plan that morning was to meet Magnus and Alec for breakfast at Taki's. the couple having announced they had big news to share and wanted to make it special. Apparently Taki's couldn't get any more special, and so Isabelle found herself trudging out of bed at this ungodly hour alongside Jace, who had disappeared and ran ahead at least ten minutes earlier. Following his footprints in the snow wasn't exactly smart either, considering there were so many tracks, she couldn't decipher which was which and what belonged to who.

She was so engrossed with her phone and cursing Jace to the high heavens that she hadn't realized she bumped into a young man who was now staring up at her from his place in thw snow, a red haired girl helping him up as Isabelle blushed bright red.

"Simon, you okay?" the girl asked, and the man- Simon- nodded, not taking his eyes off Isabelle. He was tall, with black hair and brown eyes, a bright smile on his face as he said, "Yeah, Clary, I'm good-"

The redhead- Clary, as Isabelle now knew- nodded, turning to Isabelle, "You okay? You almost slipped on the ice for a second."

Isabelle blinked; she had just knocked down Simon and they were asking if _she_ was okay? After a few minutes of gaping openly at Simon's smiling eyes and his pretty teeth she finally managed to stutter, "Y-yeah! I'm coo- great! I'm great, sorry for hitting you-"

_WHAM!_

Isabelle froze as Clary suddenly catapulted forward, Simon catching her just before she fell. Frowning, Isabelle looked around. No one else was out at this time, having the common sense to stay in their nice warm beds. So who threw that? Simon had the same idea, calling out to the block, "Hey! Who threw that? Someone could have gotten hurt!"

No answer.

Clary was staring with confusion at the snow melting on her hand (Isabelle had to give her props because it was super cold and here was this tiny girl bundled up in a green jacket with a blue sweatshirt and she had no hat or gloves, her fingers and cheeks were pinched and snowflakes were tangled in her hair), wrinkling her nose as she shared a confused look with Simon.

It wasn't until Isabelle heard the scream and Clary started running that they figured out who it was.

Isabelle stood with Simon as they watched Jace appear from behind a nearby tree, his blonde hair plastered to his face as she doubled over laughing. Dots of white were on his long black coat, the toes of his boots caked with snow. Clary followed Isabelle's gaze to see Jace laughing at her.

"Shit, Jace!" Isabelle called out, "Alec is gonna be pissed, what the hell?!"

Simon looked at Isabelle, "You know that guy?"

Isabelle nodded, "He's one of my brothers."

"Well, your brother is in big trouble," Simon laughed, watching as Clary glared at him and shouted, "You ass! You threw that snowball!"

Isabelle laughed at Jace's look of horror, at Clary stalking towards her brother with a new air of determination. Her hair was bright against the white, making it easy to spot her a she advanced upon Jace, who dodged behind the tree to get away.

" _Shit_ , that was _you- i_ t was supposed to hit Izzy!" was Jace's protest as Clary reached down to dig up a mound of snow herself, molding it into shape as she broke into a light jog. Isabelle leaned closer to Simon as they watched the two start running in circles. Really, it looked like something out of one of those cartoons Max liked to watch, with the large blue rooster and the dingy-looking cat thing. For a minute, her heart fell.

Max probably would have loved to be here, in this moment.

"What exactly is Clary going to do with that snowball?" she asked, pushing thoughts of her deceased little brother away.

Simon only grinned, "You'll see."

Five seconds later, she watched as Clary jumped at Jace with a defiant cry, tackling him to the ground as she grabbed at his shirt with one hand. The one holding the snowball was raised, and she struggled to keep her grip as she straddled his waist. Her hair fell in an orange curtain, obscuring hers and Jace's faces from view.

"Wait!" Jace was pleading, "It was an accident, I didn't mea- STOP TRYING TO SHOVE SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Isabelle found herself clinging to Simon as she cackled, Clary spewing a string of curses as Simon just watched with awe- this was a total stranger! That she had just tackled and attacked with snow!

"Uh, I am so sorry-" Simon started apologizing as Clary pumped her fists in the air, a chesire smile on her face as she cheered triumphantly, "SUCK IT ASSHOLE!"

Isabelle's laughter petered out into giggles, "N-no, it's- ha!- it's okay, really!" She eyed Jace, who looked almost ecstatic as he stared up at Clary, who had started doing some sort of victory dance, all the while still not letting him get up. A broad smile was on his face and soon he was laughing with her, clapping approvingly at her horrid dance moves.

Isabelle smiled at Simon, "He looks happy. It's been a while since I've seen him look like that."

Simon's face softened, but thankfully he didn't say anything. Just talking about Max was sometimes hard, and she knew Jace and Alec were still recovering from it. Jace more so, she thought, as she watched Jace shove Clary and retaliate with more snow, both of them almost screeching with laughter. They honestly looked cute, romping around and teasing each other. Simon was checking his watch, brow furrowed.

"Uh, Clary!" he called, "it's like, eight o' clock, we should probably get going!"

Isabelle nearly choked on her own spit, grabbing Simon's wrist to glare at his watch. Sure enough, it was eight. It was eight, she was cold, Jace was covered in snow and now they were officially late for whatever big announcement Alec and Magnus wanted to share with them. She muttered a curse, giving Simon an apologetic smile.

"Again, I'm so sorry for bumping into you earlier, it was nice meeting you-"

"No problem," Simon grinned sheepishly, "Really, I should apologize for Clary-"

Isabelle blew a raspberry, "Pfft, no! Clary is great, Jace is great, you're great, not to mention _super hot-_ " she clapped a hand to her mouth, blushing as she realized what she just said, "Crap. Oh, sweet Jesus-"

"If it's any consolation, I don't mind that you bumped into me," Simon chuckled, then paused, "Here, uh, let me give you my number? We can go out, sometime-"

"Yes!" Isabelle knew she sounded a little too eager, but she couldn't help the grin she knew she was sporting. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jace and Clary laughing hysterically, Jace carefully pulling he tiny girl from a snowbank. Simon dug out his phone, sighing, "I realize i never got your name."

"Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood," she supplied, "but I know you're Simon. Got a last name?"

Simon handed Isabelle his phone, the screen opened to a new contact, "Lewis. Simon Lewis. Wow, I just went all Bond on you and now I'm going to start rambling, i should-"

"Totally come with me and Jace to Taki's right now," Isabelle suggested, explaining at his confused look, "My other brother Alec is waiting with his boyfriend. Has some big announcement, apparently."

"I told you, it's to say they're getting married!" Jace cut in as he and Clary rejoined them, their cheeks pinched and noses runny.

"Right, well, would Alec and his boyfriend be okay with that....?" Clary asked with uncertainty. Jace just shrugged, his smile lilting as he jutted his chin down the block, "Taki's is just down that way. I don't think Magnus would mind."

"I take it Magnus is the boyfriend?" Simon asked.

Jace nodded, "Yeah. Really, I'm surprised he and Alec have been together for so long, I mean, every time I go to the loft, Magnus is doing something with glitter and Alec just laments the fact that Chairman Meow just ate the pillow stuffing again."

Clary snorted, sniffing loudly, "Chairman Meow?"

"His cat."

"Oh."

Clary laughed, the noise sounding like bells, and soon, the four of them were walking down the block, Isabelle stepped alongside Simon, the two of them watching as Clary and Jace were a few paces ahead. The redhead had her hands clasped behind her, kicking up snow at random as she started talking about art (Clary is helping her mom open a gallery next week," was Simon's explanation, "she has a few pieces that are gonna be shown in it too.") Jace seemed enraptured, his smile so wide, Isabelle thought his head would split in half.

They soon found themselves in front of Taki's, Simon and Clary holding back as Jace opened the door.

"I don't think we should intrude," Simon said. Clary shook her head, echoing his sentiment. Jace scoffed, gesturing to the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Because Alec and Magnus probably won't mind- in fact, Magnus would probably be delighted and try shoving glitter up our brother's ass as a celebration-"

"Jace!" Isabelle snapped, although she couldn't help laughing. It probably was something Magnus would try to do, and she found herself smiling for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Unfortunately, Simon and Clary declined, wishing Alec and Magnus the best. Isabelle watched as Jace went to give Clary a hug, followed by a selfie on her phone and his number. The girl was positively glowing, and the two were soon just standing there, waiting for Simon as he gave Isabelle an awkward hug.

"So call me, yeah?" Isabelle said, "we'll have to have that date soon!"

Simon fixed his glasses (she noticed that they had been askew ever since she knocked him over), and bit his lip, "Yeah, I will. How does Friday night sound? Around seven?"

Isabelle nodded, opening her mouth to say something until Clary cut in, "We can make it a double date! That'd be so much fun!"

With this in mind, Clary and Simon gave their final farewells, leaving Isabelle and Jace to grin at each other like idiots until they went inside, finding out that Magnus had already popped the question to Alec while waiting and opening a bottle of champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, message me on Tumblr at coloringpencils!


End file.
